dxwefedfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Great American Chaos
Card DXW Global Championship; If The JSA interferes, Gohan will be fired from DXW and stripped of the championship! Gohan © vs. Bandit Keith DXW Global Women's Championship Revy © vs. Juliet Starling-Noveno 6-Man Tag Team Match The Hardcore Crew (Ace Walker, Dylan James Check, & Kinnon Jackson) vs. JSA (Samurai Jack, Zero, & Solid Snake) DXW Global Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Match; Winner faces the Tag Champs at SummerBash The White Tigers (Rei Kon & Rai Chou) w/Mariah Wong vs. The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) DXW Social Network Championship Mokuba Kaiba © vs. Kabal Hakubi DXW Global Television Championship Ritchie Hiroshi © vs. Reptile DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Kill La Kill (Satsuki Kiryuin & Ryuko Matoi) © vs. The Williams Sisters (Nina Williams & Anna Williams) Videl vs. Zangya Preshow Nathan Drake vs. Ash Ketchum w/Serena Haruko Haruhara & Tracer vs. Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator & Zeena) GreatAmericanChaosHarukoHaruhara&TracervMistressesofSociety.jpg GreatAmericanChaosNathanDrakevAshKetchum.jpg GreatAmericanChaosVidelvZangya.jpg GreatAmericanChaosDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaosDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaosDXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaosTheWhiteTigersvTheYoungBucks.jpg GreatAmericanChaosTheHardcoreCrewvJSA.jpg GreatAmericanChaosDXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg GreatAmericanChaosDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg Results *P2. During the match to the end after referee Paul Turner knocked down by Ash Ketchum by accident, Nathan Drake hits Ash Ketchum with Drake's Deception. Nathan goes outside and grabs Serena to the ring and he's gonna show Ash to hit Serena with Drake's Deception. But out of nowhere, Serena counters and low blows Nathan and hits him with a DDT as the crowd explodes and chanting "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ash hits Nathan with Welcome to Pallet Town as Serena revives Paul Turner to make Ash a pinfall victory. After the match, Ash Ketchum was stunned after what Serena just did to Nathan Drake to help him win. Ash carries Serena marriage style and they kiss each other out of the arena with a standing ovation. *1. After the match as Revy celebrates, Jackinna comes out from the crowd to the ring and hits Revy with a Superkick then The NightWolf as the crowd cheers. Jackinna grabs Revy's DXW Global Women's Championship belt and she says "I will get my belt back, you bitch. Just you wait and see." Jackinna puts the belt back to Revy then walks out. *2. During the match, Mariah Wong distracting the referee, Hiroyuki "Red Shoes" Unno after she attempting her dirty tricks to help The White Tigers win until Red Shoes ejected Mariah out of the ringside. During the back-and-forth match to the end, The Young Bucks hits Rei Kon with Indytaker, then Rai Chou breaks up the pin and he and Rei Kon hits Nick Jackson with Year of the Tiger, then Matt Jackson breaks up the pin as the crowd chants "This is awesome! (clap, clap. clap clap clap!)". But then the bell rings and the time has been expired thus nobody wins. After the match, the lights went out and when the lights came back on, it's the DXW Global Tag Team Champions, The Lost Boys (Yamcha & Hope Estheim) appear to the ring. They then attacking The Young Bucks, then The White Tigers jumps The Lost Boys and hits Yamcha with Tiger Killa, and The Young Bucks hits Hope Estheim with Superkick, then Rei Kon hits Matt Jackson with Super Kick, then Nick Jackson hits Rei Kon with Superkick, then Rai Chou hits Nick Jackson with Superkick, then Matt Jackson hits Rai Chou with Superkick, then Yamcha hits Matt Jackson with Kaio-Kick as the crowd goes nuts because of the rowdy Superkick Party. DXW General Manager Dario Cueto arrives at the stage. Dario told to all teams in the ring that he's sad to see that there's no winner due to the time expires. However, he sees the Lost Boys in the ring and crashed the Superkick Party. And because of that, Dario announce that The Lost Boys will defend the Global Tag Team Titles at SummerBash against both The White Tigers and The Young Bucks in a Triple Threat Tag Team Elimination Match! The crowd cheers wildly for Dario's blockbuster announcement until Hope Estheim goes on the top rope and hits Matt Jackson down with The Army of One and Yamcha hits Rei Kon with DragonBall Driver as the crowd booing at them. Yamcha and Hope Estheim grabs their DXW Global Tag Team Championships and raises the titles as they shouted Bangarang. *4. After the match, while Mokuba Kaiba left, two individuals come out of the crowd and attacking Kabal Hakubi from out of nowhere! The camera showed their faces to be revealed as Damian Wayne & Crossbones!? Damian Wayne hits Kabal with a Single Man Magic Killer, then Crossbones hits Kabal with an F-5. They keep attacking Kabal until two new individuals rush in to attack Damian Wayne & Crossbones from attacking Kabal as the camera reveals as Adam Oliver & Jax! Adam Oliver hits Crossbones with OWA KO while Jax hits Damian Wayne with Jumping Backbreaker. Adam Oliver & Jax helps Kabal Hakubi up and celebrates. *5. After the match, The Williams Sisters attacking Kill la Kill like a sore loser. But then Jackal Tojo-Jackson and her partner, Franceska Milakin Rose-Jackson aka The Female Powerhouses arrives in the ring with a big pop. The Williams Sisters and The Female Powerhouses are standing off until Franceska hits Ryuko Matoi with Gore as the crowd and Satsuki Kiryuin was shocked at what happened and Jackal hits Satsuki with the German Suplex. The Williams Sisters are proud of The Female Powerhouses, then raises their hands until The Female Powerhouses breaks them up, and Jackal hits Nina with a Spinebuster and Franceska hits Anna with the Mila-Rose Bomb as the crowd cheers loudly. The Female Powerhouses picks up Kill la Kill's DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship belts and raises it high as the crowd cheers and puts it back to Kill la Kill then walks out. *7. After the match, while Ritchie celebrates, Chuckie Finster arrives from the crowd to the ring and hits Ritchie with Chuckie Chan Kick as the crowd explodes then Chuckie assaulting Ritchie while the officials rush in to stop Chuckie from his beat down. Ritchie then tackles Chuckie with Cruise's Take Down and returns the favor by punching Chuckie and the officials stop Ritchie. But Chuckie knocks Ritchie out of the six-sided ring and locks Ritchie up with Standing Chuck Bar into Kimura Lock as the officials are trying to stop Chuckie, then Chuckie lets go of Ritchie's arm. Chuckie shouting to Ritchie by saying "You'll regret that, Ritchie! You'll regret that when I'm taking back what's mine!". *8. After the match, Gohan walks out of the ring to the stage and JSA joins Gohan to celebrate as Gohan got the mic. He said to Keith "Bandit Keith, look at yourself...you're a failure. You failed your people....in America. I won, and you lose. Right now, here's your new American hero...ME!" as Gohan laughs and crowd boos loudly of Gohan's post-match speech. Gohan chants "JSA! JSA!" over and over again as Bandit Keith upsets (like Roman Reigns lost to Sheamus at Survivor Series) to close the show. Category:Season 2 Category:DXW CPV's